Australia
Australia, or the Commonwealth of Australia, was a major ally of the United States of America in the Pre-Great War World. Formerly part of the British Empire (later Commonwealth), Australia officially seceded from the Commonwealth, presumably under intense pressure from the United States of America, in 2069. During the Sino-American War, Australia served as America's greatest ally within the Pacific Ocean and South China Sea, serving as a major staging ground for the eventual invasion of China. Because of this, and the continued presence of American Military, Scientific and Diplomatic personnel in 2077, Australia also fell victim to the Nuclear Apocalypse that consumed the World known as The Great War. Notable Flora and Fauna In the Pre-War Era, Australia was known to have a volatile and often dangerous mixture of Wildlife, containing a large number of poisonous and deadly creatures, notably arachnids. In the Two centuries since The Great War, Radiation and FEV have mutated many of these creatures into larger, vicious and deadlier versions of what they once were. In the remains of the Sydney Basin, Death Funnels (Giant Funnel Web Spiders) are considered one of the gravest threats to Travelers, Raiders and Settlers with some of the largest specimens constructing elaborate Web Systems that can bridge buildings. In the South Eastern Queensland region, the infamous Cane Toad has mutated into the Giant, Carnivorous (and highly Poisonous) Croaker and is a recurring nuisance in Wetlands or after the Rain. The Australian Crocodile, an Apex Predator in its day, has mutated into the terrifying River Lurker, its legs having grown even more powerful with its jaws to enable the creatures to better pursue prey wary enough to remain out of Water. Australia also shares a number of mutant creatures with parts of Post-War America, such as various types of Geckos, Bloatflies, Radroaches, Bloodbugs and Stingwings. Brahmin also exist within Australia and serve a similar purpose to their American Cousins. The iconic Kangaroo has also mutated into larger, more powerful version of itself with more muscular arms and more developed claws. However, these creatures are much gentler in temperament compared to other Australian Wildlife, with some even being domesticated into Guard Animals. However, the often jokingly vicious, but normally placid Koala Bear has become what it was joked to be in the two centuries after the War. These "Drop Bears" are omnivores, usually content to feed of Post-War Vegetation but will happily attack and devour other Critters...and even people. Living up to their legendary name, a Drop Bear can patiently, silently wait for otherwise unsuspecting prey and drop upon them, often crushing them in an instant before dragging their victim's body away. Curiously, Drop Bears have developed an immunity to the venom of most Post-War Wildlife. Current Status Australia received hundreds of Nuclear Strikes in 2077, its destruction alerting those that would become The Enclave to the Chinese Plans to annihilate America. Though the East Coast and Northern Peninsula's of Australia were the Key Objectives, due to the concentration of Australia's populace and location of American Facilities within Australia, nowhere was completely spared except the vast deserts within the center of the continent, though the Nuclear Fallout from the East Coast would drift westwards with predictable results. Of all the Capitals of its states and Territories, Perth and Hobart fared the best; Perth received but a single nuclear strike due to its remote location and lack of strategic importance while Hobart only received three due to many bombers not reaching the Island State of Tasmania. Despite its relatively lighter treatment, especially when compared to Europe and America, Australia became a very dangerous wasteland to inhabit due to its already dangerous collection of Wildlife mutating into even more dangerous creatures. However, the Australian People were always known to be a hardier and more resilient breed than most. Though no efforts to create a Post-War Nation on the scale of the New California Republic have arisen, a cell of The Enclave have joined with remnants of the Australian Government and Social Elite to form a faction known as The Parliament, whose more elite forces currently battle with Raiders and Super Mutants for control of the remains of the National Capital of Canberra. Several gangs of Mercenaries and groups akin to the old Desert Rangers have also emerged in the more rural expanses of Post-War Australia, taking the image of the Iconic Bush Ranger, Ned Kelly, as their motif and the name of "The Kelly Gang". Unlike their inspiration, however, these new "Bush Rangers" largely deal with Raiders and Mutants in exchange for shelter and supplies. Within the remains of Melbourne and its surrounds, The Parliament's Southern Branch is actively contended with a Citizen Soldier force known as the ANZACs, named after the Australian New Zealand Army Corps of the Pre-War Days, as well as several "Kelly Gang" Bush Ranger groups (and Mutants). Sydney, however, is avoided by most due to it possessing both a higher concentration of Super Mutants and the fearsome Death Funnels. Category:Location Category:Wasteland